steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mozra
Mozra, capital of the Sultanate of Mozraqi, is the center of the fundamentalist Karaslaa movement in the Kaspari Empire. The city is located in the mountains of the Jaban Zuraqil, a line of rocky outcroppings surrounded by scrublands in the center of the Dulqa. Mozra's people take pride in living in one of the Kaspari Empire's most moral and upright settlements. This is not to say that evil or misguided men and women are not found here. However, once such dastards have been revealed, they are quickly punished, reformed, or (as is likely) both. Ferreting out such undesirables is one reason Mozra is known as the "City of Confessions". Mozra's residents are staunchly moralist, extremely lawful, and exceedingly gracious - at least to one another. Veiled men and women conduct their business with little fear of beggars, thieves, or rogues. They believe that all people who come from outside the Dulqa's fundamentalist cities are no better than savages. It is folly to argue about this point, for Mozra's citizens are confident in their beliefs, and argument only confirms their opinions on the rudeness and quarrelsome nature of "misguided" people. The people of Mozra look to their religious leaders and the Sultan, Ali Kuseiq, for guidance. To find success here, as elsewhere in the League, one must show that they are devout in their belief. Traders, craftsmen, and merchants within the city all prefer to deal with other moralists. Caravans from far-off lands experience (at best) a cold reception and (more likely) a large amount of duties and taxes. Merchants from other cities often use fundamentalist individuals as captains of convenience when dealing with Mozra. Life in Mozra revolves around the Great Mosque of Quraf. This mosque is one of the largest structures in the Dulqa. One of the most beautiful structures as well, it is made of polished blue stone excavated from the Jaban Zuraqil, inlaid with gold, and set with precious and semiprecious gems. Mamluks guard the mosque. This is a holy site in its own right, and is a gathering point for pilgrims from the south who are journeying north to Qadat. Rumors and Lore The veneration of Most Revered Father Ali Kuseiq and his ancestors stops just short of personal deification. Most of that which is good in the city is attributed to Kuseiq. Most of that which is bad is attributed to the work of slackers, fools, and the miscreants who seek to topple him. Every few months, a rumor sweeps through Mozra, creating a war fever. The rumor is always the same: an army has been spotted advancing toward Mozra, hailing from Durqand, or from Karadun, or from some barbarian horde in the Pogardi Mountains. Street riots ensue, during which a few foreigners always perish and the ranks of the city guard and the Sultanate's army always swell. Then the scare subsides, and life returns to normal (though the surviving foreigners are more cautious from then on). Category:Small Cities Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in the Kaspari Empire Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mozraqi Category:Locations in the Kaspari Empire